


Her Enchantment

by skylarlazuli



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, another victorious story haha, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarlazuli/pseuds/skylarlazuli
Summary: ;In which the events of Nozu are described where Tori and Jade have their 'playdate', but there is a little twist to it.





	Her Enchantment

''You and Jade! You guys are husband and wife,'' Sikowitz's voice echoed through my head as he had said that earlier. This is probably the third time we've been assigned this together, not that I didn't mind it, at all, but... I don't know.

We were rehearsing the play, and we apparently messed up. So now Sikowitz is making me and Jade go on a ''date'' at Nozu. To make us be better in the play. I checked my hair, fluffed my outfit one more time and everything before I went on my way to Nozu. I was kind of excited to go. I'd never been on a date with her. And I didn't care if it was forced, I was still going on a date with THE Jade West.

I was soon arrived at Nozu. I walked inside and saw Sikowitz and soon after Jade walked in, and sat next to us.  
''Okay, I'm here- why?'' She asks, she looked disappointed, annoyed even to be here.  
Sikowitz explains and tells us we aren't to leave, and we had no choice anyways since he had spies. He soon leaves Nozu, which leaves me and Jade alone. Just the two of us..  
''Vega. You okay? 'cause I'm not. I'm not enjoying this so called 'date' at all,'' Jade says, a scowl in her voice. I just look at her and shrug. But when I looked at her, I realized how beautiful she looked... she always did, of course but today she looked especially beautiful. And I loved her outfit. It wasn't too ordinary, and it wasn't too revealing. Okay, well it showed some of her breasts, but..heh I didn't mind at all, of course. She was just so pretty. She blew me away with her beauty, as always.

Jade smirks, ''Vega, didn't your mom teach you it's not polite to stare?'' I blush lightly, embarrassed she had found out about my staring at her.  
''Uh, sorry,'' I say. I look around, the spies were gone. Before I could ask, Jade answered it as if she knew I was gonna ask.  
''I took care of 'em,'' she growls, a certain pleasant gleam in her eyes. I just nodded, not wanting to go into details.  
''Come with me,'' She says and takes my hand, and having no choice I had to follow her. We walked out of Nozu and started walking somewhere. Where? I didn't know. I was guessing her house. All of these feelings were inside me. I was feeling so nervous, I had butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. It was getting hard for me to breath, really. But I tried not to make the feelings obvious. Besides, if she knew how I was feeling, she'd just... be freaked out and run away. I disliked the feelings I had, they were so conflicting. I had so many questions in my head like; why was she taking me to her house? What was she gonna do to me once we got there?

So much stuff, just running through my mind. We were soon there and I think my jaw dropped once I saw her house! The outside of it looked huge! We walked inside her house and she dropped her bag to the floor , dragging me with her to the couch.  
''So, uh.. there's a reason I brought you here, Vega,'' Jade says. For once, her voice sounded nervous, and I was surprised. She hardly ever gets nervous.  
''And what's that? To look at trees?'' I grin, being sarcastic. Jade rolls her eyes.  
''There's no need for your sarcastic remarks, Tori,'' for once she called me Tori. I smile.  
''So whats the reason you brought me here?'' I ask her. I honestly had no idea why she did, well I had some sort of an idea, but I know what sort of an Idea I had wasn't true. Not even the least accurate.  
''I think you know why,'' She says and she scoots next to me. I start to grow so nervous, my heart pounding so hard I thought it was going to burst out of my chest! If It wasn't obvious then, it sure was obvious now. I have a huge crush on Jade. I have for a while. I looked over at her, she was right next to me now. Her arm pressed against mine, I could feel a blush creeping up on my cheeks. She turns to me and cups her hand on my cheeks. She pulls me in, pushing my lips to hers in a deep kiss. I was very surprised, I'd never expected this to happen. I loved her a lot. I really did. She was just so beautiful, and everything. I kissed her harder, my hand sliding down to her waist, and her arms around my neck.

I wanted her. I needed her. So much. And no one would take her from me. No one at all. I'd literally do everything, anything, to keep anyone from getting her. She began to kiss me even harder, and she slips her tongue in my mouth. I do the same and then pull away.  
''W-why did you do that?'' I asked, shocked. She just shrugs nonchalantly, like it was normal to randomly kiss a girl. I'll say one thing though, it sure was unexpected. But, I enjoyed it.  
''So, Vega, did you like that?'' She asks me and I just gulp, nodding.  
''Good. Because I have even more for you,'' she grins. I knew exactly what she meant by that. I kiss her gently on the lips, and then pull away.  
''So do you like me?'' I ask her and she shrugs, like it was a maybe. I just nod and she pulls me into another deep kiss. Oh god. I loved the taste of her cotton-candy lip gloss on my lips. I just couldn't describe it.

But one thing I knew for sure, I enjoyed her kisses. I enjoyed everything about her. And another thing. This date sure didn't turn out to what I'd thought it be. But I didn't mind it. At all. Jade pulls away from me.  
''Hey, Vega,'' she says, and I turn to her,''Keep your lips warm. I'll need 'em again sometime.''


End file.
